


Illusion // Reality

by Mertiya



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gideon's the captain of the guard, Jace is a prince, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, magical au, so take this as a consolation prize, this was going to be the first chapter in a fic but i don't think it's ever happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: Captain Jura of Prince Beleren's guard is concerned about Jace's continued avoidance of responsibilities.  He'd seek him out--but Jace comes to find him first.





	Illusion // Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm never going to write the whole thing, although I suppose if I do I can always update. But for now have these two being...probably a little bit broken but cute.

The cool of his bedroom was a welcome relief after sparring in the summer’s heat. Captain Jura wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed as he sank down onto the simple straw pallet. Perhaps one day, Jace would decide to take his sparring lessons seriously, but it wasn’t today. No matter how often Gideon pointed out to the prince that relying on his guards to protect him physically—no matter how skilled a telepath and an illusionist he was—could get him killed under the wrong circumstances, Jace refused to listen. Instead, three of Gideon’s guards had somehow ended up in the rose garden, one had turned up in the belltower, and Jace had gone missing halfway through the lesson, probably to read a book in his room. Not that Gideon had been able to find him in his room after the lesson—which again didn’t mean much, since he might simply have been invisible.

            Well, he would see the prince at dinner. Jace wasn’t known for missing meals. Maybe he’d be able to reason with him then. As he pulled his boots off, Gideon wondered when he’d lost Jace’s trust—and why. As children, they had been inseparable, but for several years now, ever since Gideon had begun his soldier’s training, really, there had been a gulf between them. Jace didn’t seem to open up to people the way he used to, and Gideon found that he didn’t have words to ask him why not.

            That didn’t used to matter, he thought, half-amused, half-chagrined. He hadn’t needed the words, because Jace had pulled the thoughts from his head. But now…he threw his boots under the bed with a frustrated thud.

            _Do you want me back in your head?_ He looked up. Jace was standing inside the door, wearing a blue tunic and leggings, but no shoes. As he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, Gideon wondered if he was aware of it, wondered if he was aware of the nervous impression he gave as he twisted one hand awkwardly in his hair. _Yeah_ , Jace confessed. _Do you like it? Or would you prefer me more confident?_

            “What?” Gideon asked in confusion.

            _I can be anything you want me to be._ The tunic bulged outward slightly, and Jace’s waist seemed to tighten inward, his features shifting and rearranging. _Would you prefer a woman? I can do that._

            “Jace…” Gideon said. “What—exactly—are you trying to do?”

            The form flickered slightly, and the male version of Jace was back, but now he wore only a blue wrap that hung dangerously low on his hips. Jace managed a slight smirk. “You?” he said out loud, and Gideon couldn’t tell if the slight hesitation had been intentional or not.

            The captain of the prince’s guard opened and shut his mouth, not really sure what his response was supposed to be. Was this a test of some kind? Was Jace playing a prank? Though the guards often pranked one another, the prince was generally not included in such games. The worst part was that Gideon hoped it _wasn’t_ a prank. His trousers were already tight, and he couldn’t wrench his gaze away from the precariously-hanging wrap.

            “Is—is there something else you want?” This time he was almost positive the hesitation was genuine. Jace’s form flickered once again, this time assuming the likeness of Drasus, one of Gideon’s close friends among the Guard. “You still haven’t answered if you’d rather male or female—I can’t tell what you’re thinking.”

            Gideon chuckled. “That’s because I’m not sure I know myself, Your Highness,” he said cautiously. Now that he was paying attention, he felt the brush of Jace’s gentle mental tendrils across his mind.

            “It’s not a prank.” The illusion of Drasus transformed into the illusion of one of the female courtiers that Gideon often ate dinner with. “Don’t call me that, Gideon, I’m Jace.”

            “Are you sure?” Gideon needled. “You looked like Drasus a moment ago.”

            “Is Drasus who you want?” Jace asked, and his form flickered between the woman and Drasus, as if he couldn’t quite decide what he ought to look like.

            “Jace…” This needed to stop. Gideon rose to his feet and crossed the room, looking down at the prince. “No, I don’t want Drasus.”

            “Because I really can be—anyone you want—”

            This had been a bad idea. Gideon could feel Jace’s breath on his mouth, and the way that Jace was looking down at his feet as he cycled through illusions, trying to catch Gideon’s interest—was oddly endearing. There were so many things Gideon needed to say to him: he needed to know where the gulf had come from, why Jace so rarely wanted to speak to him these days. He needed to tell Jace that he couldn’t keep avoiding his responsibilities forever.

            But, instead, he found himself drawn downward into eyes that were shifting rapidly between grey and green and blue. Instead of telling the damn prince that he needed to be more princely, he was reaching up to cup Jace’s cheek with one hand and murmuring, “The only one I want is you, Jace.”

~

            “Wh—” Jace made a soft noise, and then Gideon was kissing him. His mouth was half open in surprise, but his lips firmed quickly, and he reached up eagerly to grab Gideon’s shoulders, hands sliding downwards along Gideon’s back. “Oh, gods,” he moaned. He felt his illusions slipping, and that made him feel more vulnerable than the fact that he was, in reality, only wearing the wrap and nothing else.

            He wasn’t entirely sure what he was thinking—he and Gideon hadn’t been close in years. Sometimes he thought it was because Gideon had been promoted to captain of the guard and took his responsibilities seriously; sometimes he thought it had more to do with the fact that he couldn’t deal with his own responsibilities. Gideon was responsible in ways that Jace just—wasn’t, and he thought that his friend was probably disappointed in him because of it.

            But for a while now, he’d caught himself staring longingly at Gideon during practice. He wanted their old friendship back, and more than that, he wanted—Gideon. But he’d never thought that Gideon might want _him_.

            He was moaning into the kiss, bucking against Gideon, and Gideon was kissing him back—slowly but thoroughly. Jace’s eyes fluttered shut as Gideon’s tongue lathed gently around his upper and lower lip. Gideon’s hands fell to his thighs and paused there, and Jace reached down and undid the wrap, letting it fall to the ground with a soft noise. “Please,” he whispered. “Gideon, I want you, I want this, I want—”

            “Jace—Your Highness—we shouldn’t—”

            “Dammit,” Jace said, pressing himself into Gideon’s front with a moan. “Do not call me that. Especially now. _Captain._ ”

            Gideon chuckled and then moaned as Jace slid his hands lower down his back. “All right, I guess that sounds a little weird.”

            Reaching out with a mental probe, Jace peered into Gideon’s head, trying to avoid the slew of concerns that would only serve to make him worry, and, instead, take something of Gideon’s experience of—being with a man—for himself. “Mmmm,” he murmured, biting his lip. “I like that idea.”

            Gideon sighed into his mouth. “Jace, don’t you have _any_ sense of privacy?”

            Shrugging, Jace slid his lips down the other man’s shoulder. “Sometimes,” he said carelessly. “But right now, I would really like it if you did _exactly_ the thing you’re thinking.”

            Gideon’s cheeks flared red, as Jace pressed his naked form closer to his friend’s chest. “Are you sure?” he asked, a little hesitantly. “You _are_ the prince—shouldn’t you be the one to—”

            Jace made a disgruntled noise, and then started rubbing himself across Gideon’s front. The rough cloth sliding across his erection made him whimper and moan. “I don’t want to be the prince and his captain,” he said softly. “I just want to be me and you.”

            “Jophiel’s thighs,” groaned Gideon. At the name of the angel of love, Jace felt his cheeks going red, but he took Gideon’s hand and gently kissed the tips of each of the fingers. With a soft, angry noise, Gideon took Jace around the waist and kissed him hard, then lifted him up and set him down on the bed. “Gods,” he murmured again. “All right, but do you actually have any experience with this?”

            “I’m not a virgin,” Jace shrugged, sliding back onto the bed with what he hoped was an easy smile. Gideon followed, and Jace reached eagerly for his shirt, because this was very exciting. If he was being honest with himself, he hadn’t actually really expected to get this far. Gideon’s large hands slid over his naked thighs, and he swooped down to kiss Jace on the lips again, then paused.

            “That’s not exactly what I asked,” he said. “Forgive the crudity, my prince, but have you ever been penetra—”

            Damn. Jace put up a hand and covered Gideon’s mouth with it. He had been hoping to avoid that question entirely. “Technically speaking, no,” he mumbled. “But I am a skilled mind mage, you know.”

            Sighing, Gideon sat back on the bed, not quite disengaging, but getting farther away than Jace liked. “No matter how much you’ve stolen from my head, your body isn’t going to remember it, Jace.”

            “But I want you to,” Jace pleaded. It was all going wrong now, suddenly sour, as if he’d bitten into a fruit expecting an apple and suddenly found out it was a lemon instead. He could feel Gideon’s hesitancy blossoming in his mind, and any second now, it would tip him from eager into concerned, and the sweet little liaison Jace was envisioning would be gone in a puff of smoke. “I’ll tell you to stop if it hurts. Gods damn, how else am I to have a first time? Do you want me to go to someone else instead?”

            Gideon’s brows drew downwards. “Is that why you came to me? You want me to prepare you for someone else?”

            “What?” Jace said. “No! That isn’t—I just meant that everything starts sometime!” Gideon eyed him suspiciously, and Jace had to fight the urge to go in his head and rewind a few seconds. That was unlikely to be a good idea, really, under any circumstances. Instead, Jace sat back on the bed and tried to look vaguely pitiful, while his captain of the guard paced around the room. Eventually, Gideon returned to the bed. “All right,” he said. “But you have to tell me if it hurts. Do you promise?”

            “Of course,” Jace lied, not bothering to say that he didn’t care if it hurt. He wasn’t sure if that was due to curiosity or some darker emotion, but it wasn’t worth it to bother Gideon with all of that now.

            “Jace,” Gideon said sternly, leaning down into his face. “Do you promise?”

            “O-Okay,” Jace stammered this time. “Yes, I’ll tell you if it hurts. I’ll—” he broke off as Gideon kissed him, sliding his hand down Jace’s naked back. The sudden touch made him moan and curve into Gideon again. Then Gideon was pushing him down onto the bed, reaching for something, and suddenly Jace wasn’t in control anymore, not at all—if he ever had been, he thought hazily.

            Shuddering with the heat coursing through his veins, he tried to get Gideon’s simple practice tunic off, but he couldn’t find the fastenings with Gideon on top of him. The captain chuckled, sitting up for a moment to strip it off himself before returning to Jace, who found himself staring unabashedly at Gideon’s toned shoulders and stomach—exercise tunics generally being worn without anything underneath. His eyes slipped downwards, and he found himself biting his lip.

            Despite the several minutes they had spent arguing, Gideon was still obviously aroused. Jace shivered again, moving forward. “I could suck it,” he offered, but Gideon pushed him down.

            “There are some things I draw the line at,” he said, “and one of them is the heir to the throne choking himself on my seed.”

            “Hmph.” Jace stuck out his lower lip in a theatrical pout, but in half a second his mouth was open and he was moaning again as Gideon pressed him down into the bed and slowly started to kiss his way down Jace’s chest. The heartbeat in Jace’s ears seemed to swell, the soft touch of Gideon’s lips drawing a line of fire down his stomach and then out along the curve of his thigh. “Ngah,” Jace panted, the word all that was left of the breathless obscenity he had tried to form. One hand landed in Gideon’s coarse hair, and a finger coated in something slippery slid down his back and penetrated him from behind.

            Did it hurt, Jace wondered vaguely. He was supposed to tell Gideon to stop if it hurt. It certainly felt very strange, very tight, as if there was very little room, but it didn’t seem to—the finger crooked, and Jace arched his back and cried out at the sudden shock of sensation.

            “Good?” Gideon asked.

            “Mmmm.” Jace desperately hummed in assent.

            “More?” Gideon continued, amusedly.

            “Please,” Jace groaned out through shaking lips. Stretched and stripped and naked, his legs shaking, he angled himself off the bed to give Gideon better access. “Please,” he murmured again, and stars burst in front of his eyes as another finger entered him. “Oh—gods—oh gods,” he managed to get out between gritted teeth. He wanted to beg again, he wanted more, he wanted _Gideon_ , his captain—something brushed along the length of his cock, and he nearly came there and then, hips jerking and twitching without his consent.

            Gideon sighed by his ear, breath on his throat, murmuring his name. The fingers slipped out of him, and Jace moaned, this time in displeasure. “Don’t worry,” Gideon said above him. “I’m just going to try to—” His hands fell onto Jace’s thighs, tipping the prince’s hips up, and Jace felt the tip of Gideon’s erection drag along the inside of his leg. Trembling, he held himself still as the other man rearranged himself. “I am going to be very slow about this,” Gideon’s voice said calmly from somewhere above him. “And I need you to tell me if it hurts, or if you need more lubrication, a different angle—anything.”

            Jace was tempted to say, _Just put it in already_ , but he knew that would have the opposite of the desired effect. The next moment, as Gideon pressed up against him, he was a little glad he hadn’t. It was larger than he’d thought, shaped differently from the fingers, and he felt heat rising to his cheeks. Gideon bent down across him, and Jace felt hot wetness pressing down around his cock for a moment. He sobbed briefly, his head falling to the side, and every muscle in his body relaxing at once. Gideon bucked his hips forward slowly, sliding into him far more easily than Jace felt he should have. A knee banged into his leg, and he said, “Ow.”

            “Sorry,” Gideon managed, freezing.

            “You just kneed me, that’s all,” Jace said, smiling up at him. “I’m fine. You can keep going.”

            Gideon made a strangled noise and rocked his hips forward, exquisitely slowly, and again, that rush of sensation drew Jace’s legs up, wordless sounds dropping from his lips. A hand on his shoulder, Gideon’s voice murmuring, “You good?”

            “Gods, yes,” Jace managed limply, and Gideon started moving, still not quickly, but steadily, each thrust sending another burst of ecstacy through Jace’s pliant body. His breath sobbed in his throat, but he could stay like this for hours, beneath the comforting warmth of Gideon’s thighs pressed into his, the smell of sweat and sex and metal armor overriding his senses. Gideon was making noises as well, now, soft grunts that sent shivers up Jace’s spine at irregular intervals, in contrast to the almost regular jolts of pleasure from the thrusts. Gideon’s hand sought his and took it tightly, their palms pressed together, and Jace sighed with the closeness of that gesture. They were beyond distance now, beyond pride, beyond whatever had stopped them from really talking for so long, into a space of sighs and thighs and camaraderie.

            Gideon’s hand in his clenched and his rhythm began to stutter. His free hand tapped at Jace’s thigh, and suddenly he was pulling back. “Wait,” Jace said hazily. “Where are you going? You can—” But Gideon had retreated a few paces back, curling in over himself, face scrunched into a grimace as he climaxed. A faint chill settled over Jace’s stomach, but he shook it off. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said.

            “There are a few things I draw the line at,” Gideon said slowly with a sigh, slumping over the bed. “Hang on, let me clean myself up and then I’ll finish you off.”

            Jace pouted, but lay back without verbally protesting. He needed a minute anyway; his legs were trembling badly. He heard the sound of splashing water as Gideon toweled himself off at the little silver basin at one side of the room, and he looked up with a mischievous grin. A twist of his hand brought a curl of water out of the basin to slap Gideon across the face.

            Sputtering, the captain turned around, naked, and Jace swallowed at the sight of him, nut-brown from head to foot, his eyes flashing gold above a chagrined expression that was slowly turning into a smile. “Dammit, Jace,” he said. “All right, I’m coming back to bed.”

            “Good,” Jace said smugly, but the smugness dropped off his face as Gideon returned to the bed and leaned over him. Their lips met, and for a moment, there was just that simple, warm closeness, and then Gideon’s hand dropped onto his cock, and Jace was writhing again, sobbing, muttering curses and obscenities.

            He tried, but couldn’t hold off the rush of white-hot sensation as he climaxed almost immediately under Gideon’s large, gentle hands. Arcing off the bed as his muscles spasmed, he caught Gideon’s neck and held himself up, pulled his head down for a long, sweat-soaked kiss, and then collapsed back against the thin pallet with a sobbing gasp. “Gods,” he whispered. “Gideon, that was—” He didn’t have words, so instead, he reached out with his mind and opened a channel between them, letting the emotions well up and spill over into the other man’s mind.

            Gideon shivered slightly, then smiled and sank onto the bed beside him, curling around him protectively. “Do you want to stay here for a while?” he asked. “It won’t be mealtime for a few hours.”

            Jace didn’t really have to spend the thought to consider. “Yeah,” he said, with a yawn. “Please.”


End file.
